


Перед закатом

by sassynails



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: AU, Gen, post—hogwarts
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-15
Updated: 2017-03-15
Packaged: 2018-10-05 16:40:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10312595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sassynails/pseuds/sassynails
Summary: После войны Гарри никак не может обрести покой. Возможно, тому есть причина. Фик написан на ФБ 2013 для команды Гарри Поттера.





	

Решение далось Гарри удивительно легко. Просто однажды, когда он опять проснулся под утро невыспавшимся и измученным неясными снами, перед мысленным взором всплыли два слова. Надо переехать. Эта идея выстрелила в голове своей внезапной правильностью и естественностью, и образовавшегося заряда бодрости хватило на целый день. С бодростью у Гарри в последнее время было не очень. 

— Ничего на тебе нет, Гарри, ни следа темной магии, снял вот только пару кустарно наложенных приворотов, которые так и так не действовали бы, — сказал ему Билл Уизли. К Биллу его буквально под руки притащили обеспокоенные Рон и Гермиона.

На самом деле Гарри был всецело согласен с Биллом. Никакая это не черная магия. Он бы почувствовал — в этом он был совершенно уверен и даже не думал вдаваться в подробности того, откуда эта уверенность произрастала. 

Кроме того — в этом Гарри был уверен еще более твердокаменно, — во всем виноват дом. В этих снах не было ничего зловредного или страшного. Кошмарами он бы их точно не назвал, хотя и не помнил, что именно ему снилось: ощущения холодного липкого ужаса, который оставляет за собой обычно ночной кошмар, Гарри не испытывал. Сны просто изнуряли и погружали в вязкую апатию. Она потихоньку расползалась по всей его жизни, почти не оставляя места для чего-нибудь еще. 

Может быть, дело было в том, что дом — Дом — не принял его, Гарри, полукровку, имеющего самое отдаленное отношение к семье Блэков. Когда он обустраивался на площади Гриммо, вместе с Роном, Гермионой и Кикимером они довольно внимательно осмотрели и изучили старинный особняк. Он был пронизан магией насквозь. Поколения Блэков оставили свои магические отпечатки на каждом кирпичике, в каждом углу. Дом изобиловал тайниками и, Гарри не сомневался, тайнами. 

А еще — в нем было слишком много воспоминаний. В затхлой атмосфере старого дома они роились и процветали, словно водомерки в стоячей воде. Иногда Гарри казалось, что стоило закрыть глаза и протянуть руку — и к ней прикоснется кто-нибудь из них, ушедших. Соседство с мертвецами — даже с любимыми — не приносило покоя. 

Да, переехать было хорошей мыслью.

*** 

— Значит, в Морпет, да, Гарри? — Рон хлопнул его по плечу и окинул взглядом небольшую переднюю залу. Она мало изменилась с отъездом Гарри — в основном потому, что Дом вообще мало изменился с его приездом. 

— Рон, ты хоть знаешь, где это? — спросила Гермиона и принялась уменьшать багаж.

— Конечно. На севере где-то. Слышал, там недалеко есть магическая деревушка или две.

— Ага. Литтл Хэнглтон. 

Гермиона уперла сжатые кулаки в бока и вперилась в Гарри взглядом, каким обычно стращала младшеклассников, когда подменяла МакГонагалл. 

— Не смотри на меня так, Гермиона, — устало отозвался Гарри. — До Литтл Хэнглтона от Морпета почти сорок миль. Для Англии, знаешь ли, очень даже расстояние. 

— Но почему туда, почему не в Хогсмид или куда-нибудь… поближе к нам, Гарри?

Гарри вздохнул. А потом улыбнулся. 

— Вы даже не представляете. На самом деле мне ужасно повезло. Я когда решил переехать — сразу обложился объявлениями из Пророка и Придиры, и все было не то. Или слишком людно, или дома какие-то неприглядные. Потом плюнул и стал смотреть маггловские газеты, и тут — он. Еще на фотографиях понравился, а вживую вообще дом моей мечты. Одноэтажный, с камином, на отшибе. Там раньше ферма была. Луга, верески. До моря рукой подать. Оказалось, что хозяйка — сквиб. Милейшая бабулька, живет по соседству, а дом — сдает. Узнала меня даже. На дом можно накладывать любые заклинания, в том числе маглоотталкивающие и Фиделиус. И главное, он мне ужасно понравился. Впервые такое. А еще — последние два дня мне ничего не снилось. Знаете, как будто Дом узнал, что я уезжаю — и отпускает меня.

Гермиона выслушала его, сдвинув брови, а потом лицо ее посветлело. 

— Бывают же такие совпадения, действительно, — с облегчением сказала она и бережно посадила в клетку Кавардака — маленького филина, которого они с Роном подарили Гарри на день рождения. 

Гарри хотел поддакнуть. Но внутри вдруг что-то воспротивилось, словно была в нем какая-то часть, которая упорно верила в то, что таких удачных стечений обстоятельств не бывает.

Он окинул последний раз взглядом особняк на площади Гриммо и с легким сердцем закрыл за собой дверь.

***

Нортумберлэнд встретил его стоящей стеной моросью, туманами и корзинкой с вином, сыром и зеленью под дверью — от хозяйки, миссис Шорсбери. В отличие от дома на Гриммо, который от непогоды делался еще более унылым, домику в пригороде Морпета удивительно шли обложной дождь и низкие клочья облаков. Гарри даже захотелось постоять немного на крыльце, подставив лицо тонким редким струйкам. 

Хозяйка с душой подошла к приезду нового постояльца. Деревянная кровать была застелена свежим бельем, в чашке на подоконнике стояли скромные луговые цветы, а в старом, но исправном холодильнике лежал серьезный шмат домашней ветчины. Дом буквально дышал вниманием и любовью; в заботливо сложенных полотенцах в шкафу, в наутюженных занавесках, в грубой, но крепкой и симпатичной деревенской мебели было тепло, какого Гарри раньше никогда не чувствовал, разве что в Норе.  
Но в Норе он все же был в гостях, хоть и как дома. А это — это был дом, его дом. 

Выпустив Кавардака поохотиться вечером, Гарри с наслаждением глотнул терпкого морского воздуха, сдобренного ароматами вересковых пустошей, и рухнул в кровать. Впервые за много ночей он засыпал без чувства раздражения — или зелья сна без сновидений. 

Сны не беспокоили его — и проснувшись почти в одиннадцать от деликатного, но упрямого стука в дверь, Гарри окончательно уверился в том, что просто не пришелся по каменной душе особняку на Гриммо. 

Открыв дверь, он уткнулся взглядом в лучезарную улыбку хозяйки, полноватой старушки с розовощекой добротой сказочной феи-крестной на лице. 

— Гарри! Доброе утро. Надеюсь, не разбудила вас. Мы тут на севере, знаете ли, рано встаем обычно. Заглянула спросить, как вы устроились, и принесла вам вашу совушку. 

Она развернула пушистый платок и извлекла оттуда взъерепененного Кавардака. 

— Бился в окно ночью, представьте только! Заблудился наверняка. 

Гарри взял филина на руки.

— Да, пожалуй. Он никогда раньше не переезжал, — рассеянно ответил он, поглаживая Кавардака по вздыбленным перьям на загривке. По спине пробежал холодок, и еще одна нехорошая, но пока неоформленная мысль свернулась клубком и легла рядом с той, первой, о невероятных совпадениях. 

— А знаете, этот дом довольно старый. В нем даже привидение есть — и нет, не настоящее, — заговорщицким тоном сообщила миссис Шорсбери, — это чисто маггловская выдумка. До меня хозяевами была одна маггловская семья. Так вот, они рассказывали, что давным-давно, лет сто назад, тут погибла молодая женщина. Девчонка совсем. Здоровая как бык, да к тому же писаная красавица — просто упала замертво, словно травинка скошенная. 

Гарри с трудом натянул на лицо улыбку. Почему-то эта история, самая обычная, какой обладал, пожалуй, любой старый дом в этих местах, да и не только в этих, сразу западала в душу, и эхо ее тревожно отзывалось там, где выжидали своего часа другие скребущие на сердце мысли. 

— Да. Простите. Я… не проснулся еще толком. Тут у вас на природе так чудесно спится. Воздух такой. И спасибо за Кавардака, — промямлил Гарри, уповая на тактичность хозяйки. 

По счастью, тактом та обладала в достатке. 

— О, конечно же! Отдыхайте, Гарри, располагайтесь, и если что-то будет нужно — вы знаете, как меня найти. 

Когда седой пучок миссис Шорсбери скрылся за поворотом тропинки, нырнувшей в заросли боярышника, Гарри вернулся в дом, достал бумагу и перо, быстро написал письмо и запечатал.

— Отнеси это, пожалуйста, Гермионе Грейнджер и Рону Уизли в Нору, Кавардак. И больше не теряйся.

*** 

Гермиона аппарировала к вечеру, с Кавардаком под мышкой. Гостеприимство, которое источал буквально каждый кирпичик дома и каждая травинка в саду, начинало действовать мгновенно: Гарри заметил, как сразу смягчились черты ее лица и подернулись мечтательной поволокой глаза, когда она оглядела его новое жилище.

— Теперь я понимаю, почему ты захотел здесь жить, Гарри. Местечко просто райски красивое. Романтичное даже. Знаешь, как в викторианских романах. 

— Ты не находишь, что оно как-то… странно к себе располагает? — спросил он осторожно и поковырял носком ботинка мох, покрывающий каменные ступени на тропинке. 

— Что ты, Гарри. Ничего странного. Просто здесь очень уютно и красиво. Кстати, вот твоя сова. Он совсем не хотел улетать. Видимо, не запомнил еще дороги.

Гарри хотелось возразить, что так не бывает, что Кавардак умница и волшебным совам не нужно запоминать дорогу, хотел вылить все то холодное и невнятное, все шаткие сомнения в душе — но что-то остановило его в последний момент. Как сказать то, что даже не получается завернуть в понятные для себя самого слова? 

Гермиона положила руку на его плечо.

— Думаешь, здесь что-то неладно? — просто спросила она.

— Не знаю, — честно ответил Гарри. — Но мне кажется, нужно проверить. Ту историю, про которую я написал. Про женщину. 

— Ты знаешь, Перси должен мне услугу, — сказала Гермиона и подмигнула. — А теперь покажи мне дом и сад. 

***

Сад был большим и на удивление не выглядел заброшенным, хотя его явно давно не обрабатывали. Словно чья-то воля много лет назад повелела деревьям и цветам сохранять подобие порядка и красоты, и они неукоснительно исполняли наказ. 

Гуляли долго, болтая о насущных пустяках. Тревога постепенно отпускала Гарри, а бесхитростное радушие его нового дома усыпляло все сомнения. 

— Ой, смотри! — вдруг вскрикнула Гермиона и подняла что-то с земли. 

На ее ладони лежала сережка. Самая простая серьга. Небольшая жемчужинка неправильной формы и далеко не самого чистого цвета была вправлена в довольно грубой работы серебряный цветок.

— Какая… интересная, — сказала Гермиона, задумчиво ее разглядывая.

Гарри, почти привыкший считать любое хоть сколько-нибудь из ряда вон выходящее событие частью некого злого умысла, на секунду нырнул в себя, чтобы проверить свои ощущения. Но не было ни холодка по коже, ни тревожного предчувствия, вообще ничего, как будто найти сережку было самым обычным делом. Он облегченно вздохнул.

— Какая ты глазастая. Я бы ни за что ее не увидел. 

Гермиона улыбнулась в ответ и протянула ему руку:

— Держи. Пусть это будет у тебя. 

Гарри взял сережку и положил в нагрудный карман рубашки. Ему подумалось почему-то, что хранить ее было бы правильно. 

*** 

В ту ночь ему впервые за много месяцев приснился сон, обычный сон, который он смог вспомнить, пробудившись. Во сне Гарри шел по вересковому лугу, пробираясь по извилистой тропинке сквозь заросли и частые камни. В лицо бил солнечный свет, Гарри жмурился, постоянно терял заросшую тропку из виду и спотыкался. Сначала он не понимал, зачем и куда шел, зная только, что нужно двигаться вперед, а потом в сон прокралось осознание, что он кого-то искал. Перед самым пробуждением, Гарри показалось, что впереди мелькнула фигурка человека, размытая солнечным светом и тенями разнотравья.

Он проснулось с чувством, как будто последние два дня привиделись ему, и он до сих пор в своей кровати в крохотной гостевой спальне на Гриммо. Продирая глаза, Гарри ощупал простыни — нет, под руками была скромная бязь, а не фамильный египетский хлопок. Он нашарил очки и вгляделся в низкий деревянный потолок и неровные каменные стены, украшенные парой старых медных блюд да веником сухоцветов. Но ощущение нереальности происходящего так и не проходило. Тогда ему пришло в голову открыть ящик прикроватной тумбочки и достать оттуда сережку, словно она была его последним настоящим якорьком. Он погладил неровную поверхность жемчужины и обратил внимание, что серьга, долгое время пролежавшая на земле, подвластная всем стихиям, не потемнела, а жемчужина не стала тусклой. Гарри сжимал ее в кулаке и чувствовал, как странным образом возвращается к нему покой. 

В который раз Гарри подумал, что не стоило «отдыхать годок после всего, что случилось» по совету Молли и Артура, нужно было сразу пойти на курсы в аврорат. 

 

Он сунул ноги в тапочки и побрел на кухню. В открытой клетке сидел, отвернувшись к стене, нахохлившийся Кавардак. Обычно клетку он не жаловал, и Гарри использовал ее только когда нужно было куда-нибудь перевезти филина. 

При виде явно несчастного питомца Гарри окатило волной стыда.

— Не нравится тебе здесь, да, дружище? Хочешь, дам тебе свежего бекона? 

В ответ Кавардак только сердито ухнул, вылетел из клетки в открытое окно и скрылся в ветвях густого кустарника, оставив Гарри наедине с набегающим, словно тропический прилив, волнением.

***

Гермиона и Рон явились под вечер с одинаково озадаченными лицами. 

— Знаешь, Гарри, в этом доме действительно погибла маггловская девушка, при необычных обстоятельствах. Только это произошло не сто лет назад, а семьдесят с небольшим, а точнее — в двадцать шестом году, — сказала с порога Гермиона. 

Гарри охнул. 

— Но это же тот самый год, когда родился…

— Волдеморт, — угрюмо закончил за него Рон. 

— Только произошло это незадолго до его рождения, на излете лета. 

— А странные обстоятельства — что ты имеешь в виду?

— У совершенно здоровой девушки двадцати лет просто остановилось сердце. 

Гермиона замолчала и отвела глаза. Все знали, на что это похоже, и знание это повисло в уютной маленькой гостиной тяжелым грозовым облаком. 

— Но ведь следов Авады не нашли? — глухо спросил Гарри, чтобы хоть как-то нарушить неприятную тишину.

— Нет, не нашли. Но это может значить, что просто не искали. Или искали, но плохо, — ответила Гермиона.

— Даже если это была Авада Кедавра, почему мы решили, что смерть этой девицы как-то связана с Волдемортом? — спросил Рон, и гнетущая неизвестность сразу ослабила хватку на всех троих. 

— Почему мы вообще решили, что здесь что-то не так? Гарри, у тебя прекрасный дом в красивом месте, здесь хочется жить и отдыхать, — продолжил он с чувством, — так почему мы сознательно начинаем выискивать что-то плохое?

— Ты прав, Рон, — обреченно ответил Гарри. — У нас ничего нет. Совсем ничего, кроме…

Он замялся, потому что для расплывчатого чувства тревоги и общей неправильности происходящего не находилось точного слова.

— Предлагаю сходить в маггловский архив и все узнать, — решительно сказала Гермиона. 

Возражений ни у кого не нашлось. 

Ночью Гарри опять снилось, что он идет по вересковой пустоши навстречу солнцу — и чему-то еще. Или кому-то. Не было ни страха, ни чувства опасности, только цель впереди. В этот раз шагалось легче, словно он шел по уже протоптанной тропинке. Вот уже вдали замелькала фигурка на холме, и Гарри побежал. Он поднялся на холм, задыхаясь от быстрого бега и, перед тем как проснуться, увидел, как человек впереди обернулся и радостно махнул рукой. Ребенок. Не старше восьми. Темноволосый мальчик со светлым, милым лицом, которое показалось Гарри смутно знакомым. 

Когда сон рассеивался и вокруг стали проступать знакомые контуры реальности, Гарри все еще слышал его звонкий смех, искренний и счастливый, как звон пасхального колокольчика. 

***

Гермиона зашла утром и тут же потащила Гарри в архив Морпета, объяснив по дороге, что Рон не смог отлучиться из аврората. 

Но в архиве их ждало разочарование. Китти Сесилия Хэмби, а именно так звали таинственную девушку, оказалась до оскомины обычной, а вся ее жизнь уместилась всего в трех архивных записях: о рождении, первом причастии и смерти. Единственной возможной ниточкой, за которую тут же ухватилась Гермиона, было наличие у Китти сестры-погодки — ныне глубокой девяностолетней старухи, доживающей свой век в доме престарелых на окраине Морпета. Гермиона была настроена идти туда сразу же. 

— Гермиона, она, возможно, уже не помнит и своего имени и вряд ли нам поможет, — отмахнулся Гарри. — И мы так и не нашли ничего… необычного. 

На самом деле он не мог даже для себя самого определить, почему не хотелось знать подробности — любые, даже бессвязные россказни древней старушки, которая, вполне вероятно, давно выжила из ума. 

— Хорошо. Тогда пойдем завтра утром, — отрезала Гермиона, поцеловала его в щеку и, без палочки накинув на себя мастерские дезилюзионные чары, незаметно аппарировала на работу в Хогвартс.

Гарри обреченно вздохнул, но в душе снова порадовался, что жизнь одарила его такой подругой. 

***  
Вечером он долго не мог решиться лечь спать, будто собирался не заснуть, а стоял на краю пропасти, в которую должен был прыгнуть. В глубине души он уже знал, что снова влип, серьезно и по-крупному, но не было ни чувства опасности, ни ощущения обреченности, какое возникает при встрече с неизбежным злом. Чтобы хоть как-то успокоиться, Гарри снова выхватил из тумбочки жемчужную сережку — теперь он был уверен, что она принадлежала Китти Хэмби и, возможно, была на ней в момент ее смерти, — сжал ее в кулак, лег на кровать и зажмурился.

На холме, одном из десятков в череде низких возвышенностей и овражин в бесконечном покачивающемся море вересков, Гарри оказался сразу же — возможно, он так устал, что просто не заметил, как провалился в сон. 

Перед ним стоял мальчик, на этот раз — почти подросток, тонкий и улыбчивый. 

— Привет, — застенчиво поздоровался он. — Как тебя зовут?

— Гарри. А тебя? 

На лице мальчика выступило трогательное и совсем детское замешательство, а потом он просиял:

— Мне кажется, меня зовут Том, да? 

У Гарри перехватило дыхание.

— Ты вытащил у меня эту мысль прежде, чем я успел ее подумать, — честно признался он. 

— Прости, — ответил Том, и прозвучало это так, как будто он искренне расстроился. 

— Ничего. Это же сон.

— Правда? Чей сон? 

— Мой. Ты мне снишься. Уже в третий раз, — ответил Гарри, и сразу же понял, что сам не верит в это. Для порождения его собственного разума мальчик казался слишком независимым, слишком… непредсказуемым.

— Как занятно… — задумчиво ответил Том. 

— Что занятно? 

— Я не могу вспомнить, как я здесь оказался и сколько времени провел…

— Знаешь, я как-то знал одного Тома, — начал Гарри осторожно.

— Он был похож на меня? — подхватил мальчик с подкупающим энтузиазмом.

— Не совсем. Вернее, немного. Не знаю, как это объяснить… у тебя, кажется, его лицо. Вы похожи как братья. И в то же время ты не можешь быть им, совсем не можешь. Ты… ты какой-то очень светлый мальчишка, Том.

В ответ Том расхохотался, так радостно и заразительно, что Гарри сам невольно улыбнулся. 

— Ты забавный, Гарри. Почему же я должен быть каким-то не светлым? 

Гарри не нашелся, что ответить. Сейчас меньше всего хотелось говорить про того, другого Тома. 

— Знаешь, кажется, я скучал тут один. Да, я так думаю, — прервал молчание Том. — Ты ведь придешь еще, Гарри? 

— Да, конечно, — ответил Гарри. 

Том улыбнулся, взял его за руку и тихонько сжал пальцы, а потом развернулся и вприпрыжку зашагал вниз по склону, насвистывая веселый мотив. 

Гарри проснулся и долго сидел в кровати, поджав колени к подбородку. Зравый смысл подсказывал, что сейчас он должен пребывать в кромешном ужасе от данного обещания в частности и от случившегося в целом. Но не было ни ужаса, ни опасности, ни даже легкой тревоги. Эта нормальность сама по себе должна была казаться обманчивой и пугать едва ли не больше, чем произошедшее, но внутри Гарри плескалось море приятия, которое растворяло любые зачатки страха. 

Гарри посмотрел на часы. Шесть. Он заварил чай и сел дожидаться Рона и Гермиону. 

***

 

***

Миссис Паулина Миджет, в девичестве Хэмби, оказалась, вопреки ожиданиям Гарри, бодрой остроглазой старушенцией с облачком седых волос на голове, которое напоминало поредевший одуванчик. Миссис Миджет сидела у окна в инвалидном кресле, слушала старенький радиоприемник и лихо отстукивала ритм по полу деревянным протезом. 

— Неужто посетители у меня? Последний раз ко мне приходили десять лет назад – мой засранец-правнук. Упек меня сюда, когда помер мой старый Боб Миджет. Решил, что я не смогу за собой ходить — с этим-то, — прокаркала старушка и, приподняв штанину, с гордостью продемонстрировала деревянную культю. — Ну а вы кто таковы будете? Коли адвокаты Маркуса, можете катиться откуда пришли. Вот когда помру, тогда и получит мой дом.

Гарри не мог не улыбнуться.

— Нет-нет, что вы, миссис Миджет. Мы не имеем отношения к Маркусу. Мы хотели спросить вас о Китти.

— Китти? Какой такой еще Китти? — с удивлением переспросила старушка.

— Ваша сестра, Китти. Она… умерла совсем молодой, — ответила Гермиона.

— Ах, эта! Да никакая она не Китти, Сесилия она! Гордая была краля, да виды имела на красивую жизнь. А те, кто красивой жизнью живут, не зовутся как уличные кошки, вот как говаривала. 

У Гари захолодело под ребрами. 

Он прикрыл глаза и представил себе блестящего молодого человека, выезжающего в поля на лошадях в компании яркой красавицы Сесилии.

— Погляди, Том, кажется, кто-то прибил змею к их двери?

— Говорил же тебе, вся семейка не дружит с головой, особенно братец. Не смотри туда, Сесилия, дорогая.

— … Не помню, как звали, статный такой, из соседней деревеньки был. Ох и любились они. А потом он вдруг женился на какой-то курице мокрой. Говорят, околдовала она его. Правда, все равно потом бросил. Она еще приходила пару раз к Сесилии-то. Не знаю, о чем говорили, да только ведьма она была, как есть. Поди, она же и сжила со свету сестру-то. Как же звали парнишку-то? Совсем память дырявая стала.

— Том. Его звали Том, — едва шевелящимися губами сказал Гарри. 

*** 

Домой к Гарри они с Гермионой шли в щемящем молчании. 

— Значит, здесь жила та самая Сесилия. И когда Меропа перестала давать Тому амортенцию, он пытался вернуться… А гордая Сесилия его не приняла, но Меропа возможно, узнала об этом и очень ревновала, и тогда… Гарри, может быть, это и не была Авада! Возможно, это был сильный выброс стихийной магии. Может, именно из-за этого она совсем перестала колдовать! Ох, боже мой, она же была беременна тогда.

Гермиона вдруг остановилась как вкопанная, зажав себе рот рукой.

— Что? Что такое?

— Гарри. Твоя сережка. Кавардак. Птицы не терпят рядом с собой такой магии.

Догадка расцвела в мозгу черной кляксой. Гарри наконец обуял ужас. 

— Давай быстро, — мгновенно собравшись, сказала Гермиона, и юркнув в подворотню подальше от глаз любопытных магглов, они аппарировали прямо к домику в пустошах.

Заклинание, помогающее определять хоркруксы, Гарри вряд ли когда-нибудь смог бы забыть. 

Два резких взмаха палочкой и восьмерка с разворотом — и сережка засветилась серебристым светом.

— Это совершенно точно хоркрукс, — сказала Гермиона озадаченно. — Но какой-то странный. Во-первых, он должен светиться ярко-красным, и я… я не чувствую в нем никакого злого умысла. Даже темной магии не чувствую.

— Я тоже, — ответил Гарри. 

— Его нужно уничтожить в любом случае. Мерлин, беременная женщина создала хоркрукс, от одной мысли… Гарри, я тотчас же пошлю патронус Рону, мы с ним встретимся у Хогвартса и спустимся в Тайную комнату — там еще есть клыки василиска. Нам не впервой, — Гермиона нервно улыбнулась и продолжила: — Может быть, пойдешь со мной? Не то чтобы я не верю, что ты не натворишь дел, просто…

— Все в порядке, Гермиона. Я… я вас тут буду ждать. Не волнуйся за меня, — на автомате ответил Гарри. 

В голове роились тучи мыслей, кирпичики разрозненных сведений выстраивались в целую картину.

Едва только за Гермионой закрылась дверь, он схватил сережку и рванул в спальню. Гарри очень четко понимал, что собирался именно «натворить дел», но не планировал останавливаться на обдумывание из боязни, что разумная его часть взяла бы верх. Сердце подсказывало, что именно сейчас правильным будет довериться собственному безрассудству. 

Гарри прижал сережку к сердцу и закрыл глаза.

На вершине залитого солнцем холма его уже ждал Том. На этот раз перед Гарри был уже не мальчик, а его ровесник – чуть старше Тома-старшеклассника, которого Гарри помнил по воспоминаниям Дамблдора и Слагхорна. И в то же время различия были столь разительно заметны, что два Тома не казались даже братьями. Наверное, все дело было в манере держаться, в выражении лица. В мальчишке, стоящем перед Гарри, не было и тени высокомерия. Его открытое, доброе лицо было не просто красивым – Гарри подумалось, что он раньше никогда не видел столь редкой гармонии и лучащейся привлекательности.

Увидев Гарри, Том бросился к нему и с чувством обнял.

— Гарри! Как здорово, что ты здесь! Знаешь, мне кажется, мы как-то связаны с тобой. А я даже не знаю, откуда ты приходишь. Ты расскажешь? А еще я тут подумал — что всегда знал о тебе и звал тебя, вроде как притягивал в свою жизнь. 

В мозгу у Гарри нашел свое место в картине еще один кирпичик паззла. Конечно же, дом на Гриммо ничего не имел против него. И да, таких совпадений не бывает. 

— Я знаю, — ответил он. — Том, скажи, ты… ты понимаешь, кто ты такой?

Том нахмурился, и Гарри вдруг остро осознал, что не хочет, чтобы он хмурился. Никогда.

— Я не уверен. Иногда я думаю, что я — Том. Но если честно — я стал так думать только после встречи с тобой. Еще я помню женщину. Она поет мне песни и любит меня, но очень печальна. Мне кажется, что если начать думать про нее — я вспомню все, что она знала.

— Это твоя мама. Ее звали Меропа. И да, мы с тобой связаны. Помнишь, я тебе говорил про Тома, которого знал? Вы как бы… братья. Были братья. Того Тома больше нет.

— Это тебя печалит? — обеспокоенно спросил Том и положил руку Гарри на плечо, а потом тут же убрал. — Прости. Я такой неловкий. Мне просто одиноко. А ты как будто мой друг.

Гарри промолчал и сел на траву. Том тихонько опустился рядом.

— Хорошо, что ты приходишь, Гарри. 

— Знаешь, Том, я живу в небольшом домике в пустошах. Похожих на эти, только солнца не так много. У меня есть сова, филин Кавардак, и мои друзья, Рон с Гермионой. Джинни еще есть, но она сейчас далеко, играет за «Гарпий». Ты знаешь, что такое квиддич? Сейчас расскажу…

Гарри болтал долго, Том смеялся, переспрашивал. На небе солнце светило словно для них двоих, вокруг жужжали пчелы. Просыпаться не хотелось. 

***  
Взмыленные Рон и Гермиона ввалились в девятом часу вечера с котомкой, полной клыков василиска.

— Это чтоб с запасом, — пояснил Рон. — Как ты, Гарри?

— Я ничего. Знаете, я тут размышлял… вы никогда не задумывались, почему Волдеморт был такой абсолютно и беспросветно злой? С самого начала? С детства? Это ведь… это ведь совсем против человеческой природы. 

Друзья уставились на него с непониманием на лицах. 

— Просто — даже маньяки, убившие десятки людей. Гитлер и прочие… 

— Кто такой Гитлер, Гермиона? — спросил Рон, но та цыкнула на него, и он умолк.

— Я просто имею в виду, что Волдеморт, конечно, был знатным психом, но в то же время… он ведь во всем отдавал себе отчет. Это неестественно, ненормально. Даже самые злые люди не могут быть злыми… каждой клеточкой своего существа.

— Гарри, к чему ты клонишь? — в голосе Гермионы звенело нарастающее беспокойство.

— Я думаю, что когда Меропа Мракс убила ту девушку, Сесилию. Китти. Нарочно или случайно — это уже не важно. Думаю, что она создала хоркрукс, а так как в ней в то время уже жила еще одна душа… маленькая. Все хорошее, что было и могло бы быть в Томе Риддле — оно перешло в это существо… в сережке. И этот хоркрукс, он притягивал меня. Потому что я — единственное, что связывает его с жизнью. 

Гермиона вскрикнула в ужасе.

— Гарри, ты что, общался с этим… хоркруксом?

— Гермиона, ты не понимаешь, он… он солнечный!

— Гарри, его надо уничтожить! 

— Он настоящий! Он все то, чем мог бы быть Том Риддл. Он…

— Гарри, это жестокий самообман! Ты просто поддался действию этой проклятой штуки!

— Это не обман! — заорал Гарри, вложив в голос все убеждение, которым обладал. — И вообще, есть средства!

— Гарри, о чем ты?

— Кость отца, плоть слуги и кровь врага, — выпалил Гарри и тут же в ужасе зажал рукой рот. Вокруг него словно рассеялся морок. Дрожащими руками Гарри потянулся к друзьям.

По лицу Гермионы текли слезы, Рон обнял ее и со злым укором взглянул на Гарри.

— Я знаю, что его надо уничтожить. Просто… можно я это сам сделаю? Доверьтесь мне? Гермиона. Прости?

***  
Они ушли, скомкано попрощавшись. Рон кипел от злости и настаивал на том, чтобы Гарри уничтожил хоркрукс прямо тут же, у них на глазах, но Гермиона словно наполнилась вдруг какой-то отреченной решимостью. Гарри хотелось думать, что она все поняла, но заглянуть ей в глаза, чтобы убедиться, он так и не смог. 

Сжав в руках жемчужную сережку Китти Сесилии Хэмби, Гарри опустился в старенькое уютное кресло и зажмурился.

— Гарри? 

Том трогал его за плечо, и Гарри открыл глаза. 

— Я пришел, а ты тут. Заснул, наверное, — сказал Том. В его голосе сквозила неуловимая грусть.

Он опять немного поменялся, чуть-чуть повзрослел и подрастерял свою искрящуюся беззаботность.

— Ты грустишь, я знаю. Я вообще на удивление много знаю о тебе — когда начинаю о тебе думать, всплывает всякое… я знаю, что тот… другой Том, причинил тебе очень много боли. 

— Да, — просто ответил Гарри. Увиливать смысла не было. — Мы с ним были связаны. Часть его была во мне. Наверное, поэтому я и здесь.

— Прости меня.

— Тебя?

— Ну да. Ведь тот Том — это тоже был я? 

— Да. И нет. Я не знаю, как объяснить это вкратце, — устало ответил Гарри.

— И не надо. Мне кажется, я и сам знаю, хоть и не понимаю до конца. 

Они снова сели рядом. Вечно-полуденное солнце этого странного места клонилось к закату, разливаясь золотым светом по всем небосклону. 

— Гарри, — прошептал Том, — мне страшно уходить. Я не хочу с тобой расставаться. Мы могли бы быть…

— Да, — порывисто ответил Гарри и сжал его руку. — Мы могли бы. В какой-нибудь другой жизни. Это не твоя вина. Вообще ничья. И я… если вся эта магия… души, посмертие. Если оно все есть — мы обязательно встретимся. 

Том приблизил свое лицо и пристально посмотрел на Гарри, а потом улыбнулся по-детски широко, почти как в первую встречу. У Тома Риддла могли бы быть красивые серые глаза. 

Подул ветер, Гарри почувствовал на щеках холод и отвернулся со грустным смешком. Не хотелось портить момент глупыми слезами. 

— Мне пора, — сказал он и, движимый внезапным, непонятным даже себе импульсом, сумбурно чмокнул Тома в щеку. 

— Спасибо, Гарри! Я теперь не боюсь. 

*** 

Гарри очнулся, и сережка в его руках мерцала ровным теплым светом. Он заставил себя встать и взять один из оставленных Роном и Гермионой клыков василиска. Занес его над маленьким украшением, много лет укрывавшим то, что могло бы изменить всю историю магического мира и, зажмурившись, ударил. 

Когда Гарри вновь открыл глаза, перед ним висела вуаль тонкой серебристой дымки, словно окно в другой мир. В закатном солнце по тропинке среди зеленых холмов бежал мальчишка и звонко смеялся. Вдруг он остановился, как будто увидел Гарри, махнул рукой, прощаясь, а потом свернул и побежал вдаль от него. 

Дымка начала дрожать и рассеиваться, и перед тем, как она совсем исчезла, Гарри показалось, что мальчик убегает не вниз по петлявшей между холмами дорожке, а куда-то вверх, в закатную высь, по последним солнечным лучам.


End file.
